


The Jobcentre

by MagpieMorality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Poor Remus, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, That's a double duty tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Logan works in a job centre placing candidates with potential jobs to help them get back on their feet. Remus is a frequent user of the service. Logan is equal parts delighted and dismayed at his inability to hold a job and how often he comes back...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	The Jobcentre

“Mr… ah hello. Back again.” Logan blinks at the man sitting on the brightly coloured sofa. He looks out of place in his brown and camo outfit and big black biker boots, but he’s grinning like it’s exactly where he wants to be on this rainy Wednesday morning.

“Hi Logan!” Remus bounces up off the seat and rocks on his heels, shoving his hands in his pockets and pulling out the little slip of paper with his meeting confirmation so Logan can tick him off the attendance list. Then he goes in for a handshake and Logan can’t help the twitch of his lips at Remus’s unshakeable enthusiasm. No matter how many times he bombs out of a job and is forced back here he always seems positive.

Like now, he’s in full flow of some funny story about his roommate already and Logan doesn’t have the heart to stop him even as they sit down and the advisor starts opening his files on their system, the keyboard clicking under his quick fingertips.

“-and I thought that couldn’t be fight because-”

“Remind me of your birthday Remus?”

“Oh, today. So I said to them-” Logan blinks and looks up in surprise.

“Your birthday is… today?”

Remus looks back at him with a distinct lack of comprehension. “Yes?”

They stare at each other for a long moment. Remus starts to fidget but Logan pushes his glasses up and smiles at him. “Happy birthday. I’m sure you can’t wait to get out of here and pff to celebrate,” he says, hitting print on the regular survey papers.

Silence from the other side of the desk.

“Or… not?” Logan adds, wondering if he’s misstepped. He hopes not- Remus has been one of his clients for over a year by now and he’s selfishly grown to enjoy the man’s visits. It would be bittersweet the day Remus found a stable job to take him on in life.

Remus waves a hand quickly. “Oh no I’ll probably call my brother for a bit and then have a nice takeaway with my flatmate. Quiet, you know? Not a lot of cash to flash anyway.”

“Oh. No, of course. Well I hope you enjoy it,” Logan says gently and Remus gives him a grateful smile, leaning back comfortably in the chair.

They go through the usual questions and checks, and Remus does his regular CV update under Logan’s careful supervision. If their hands brush a few times more than was strictly necessary, who was to say?

And then all of a sudden their meeting is over. Remus stands to leave slowly, papers stuffed into his jacket pocket. He hesitates, and Logan moves around the desk to lead him back out and bring his next client in.

“Have a good birthday, Remus, and good luck with the next interview.” Logan clears his throat just before they leave the office. He’s stunned to find himself caught in a sudden hug, but he’s far from displeased by the situation and he pats Remus on the back.

“See you soon, Specs!” Remus beams as he hurries off. Logan hopes so.

He really, selfishly, hopes so.


End file.
